masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Everest-class Battleship
The Everest-class Battleship is the first in-house Alliance designed Super Dreadnought to enter service with the Alliance Navy. Design elements from the Federation John A Warden-class Battlecruiser and the Petolemaiac Fon'tek-class Fast Battleship were implemented. At the size of 1.1km long, the class is considered to be the largest vessel in the Alliance Navy. The class-leader, SSV Everest was completed as a Dreadnought, the other two, tentatively named Olympus and Fuji due to the lack of resources and overruning cost, were converted into fleet carriers while still under-construction, a 4th vessel, designated as Warship No.311 was also planned but the construction was not materialized due to overruning costs of the Everest construction programs. Description The Everest-class battleship was developed by the Alliance Navy to be the command flagships for their fleet. Despite being smaller to the Turian's Kilware-class Dreadnought, the Everest-class completely surpasses the Kilware-class in several ways. The Everest-class are the most powerful starships in the Alliance Fleet, even more powerful than the Federation's John A Warden-class Battlecruiser, and the second largest human warship to be fielded, second only to the Federation Ryuho-class super dreadnoughts. They are equipped with two massive double-barreled mass accelerator in the bow This was supplemented by four smaller fixed forward double-barreled high density laser cannons , similar to the ones used by the John A Warden ''battlecruiser, and finally they were heavily armed to teeth with 80x broadside dual-purpose low density pulse laser turrets for medium ranged and AA combat. Each of these ships possess hangars large enough to hold up to 25 support crafts, usually consists of a mix of dropships and fighters for supporting role in planetary assault. On the other hand, the ''Everest-class have a few drawbacks. The ship, being a super dreadnought is so large and resource-consuming that only a limited number can be constructed. Also, due to their large size, maneuvering them around the battlefield takes time. The power source of the Everest-class consists of two highly efficient Cherenkov Fusion Reactors, the standard shipboard nuclear fusion reactor used on many human ship designs at the time. The fusion reactors of the Everest are quite large and having twice the power output of standard Federation Battlecruisers in order to provide sufficient power supply to recharge their main cannons effectively. Role and Capabilities Command battleships had been developed by various interstellar powers as a result of the ever increasing fleet sizes. These behemoths were also commonly used as technological demonstrators and experiments on innovative features before integrating them into other mass produced vessels of the fleet. The Everest-class Dreadnought design had been drafted since 2659 as a successor to John A Warden Battlecruiser design. The most notable design features of the Everest-class was its heavy armaments and two experimental Harmonic Shield generators , which required more resources and build times but allowing for a superior proctection and firepower compared to contemporary dreadnoughts, this however meant the vessel was far more energy demanding and required higher maintenance cost compared to smaller starships of the Alliance Fleet. The Hamonic Shield Generators of the Everest however, only achieved 1/4 performance of the original design specs compared to the ones on the Fon'Tek class Fast Battleships (required more technologically demanding materials that stretched the capacity of Alliance manufacturing). This is due to the lack of resources and the fact that this particular Skinnie-derived starship technology required a lengthy process to restart their research and production ever since the loss of the original Harmonic Shield patterns with their homeworld back in the Bug Wars. Like most dreadnought designs, it could not enter planetary atmospheres and land on the surface - crew were embarked and disembarked via the use of shuttles which would dock to the hangar bay of the battleship. Sub-variant Olympus-class Fleet Carrier While the Federation often regarded as the first interstellar power to have formulated a successful carrier doctrine, it was the Alliance who beaten them by fielding the first Fleet Carrier (albeit a converted one). The two incomplete vessels of the Everest class, due to the lack of fundings for the Everest projects as well as the sudden change in Alliance doctrines after learning of Federation experiences in the Third Bug War eventually lead to the early formations of their own Fleet Carriers. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships Category:Background Category:Military Category:Vessels Category:Ships of the Alliance Navy